Mulan vs. Obito
The Elite Eight continues with Fa Mulan from Disney (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Obito Uchiha of Naruto (Nominated by J)! Who will win Quarterfinal Round? The soldier from the mountain or The Masked Warrior? Introduction Fa Mulan reaches the base of the structure and stares up; its peak is hidden amongst the clouds. She decides to wait for someone. She gives her sword a quick test whirl, and checks out her arsenal; both are in working order. Mulan stands guard when suddenly something catches her interest. Mulan: That's strange. I swore I saw someone. Fa grabs her sword and focuses on an orange portal with someone approaching her from the other end of the city street, Obito Uchiha. Mulan: A mercenary of the hun?! Obito: No, Far worse! The masked man pulled his kunai and launches at Mulan. BE QUICK OR PERISH!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Other Dimension God Tree (Shinju) Stage) 60 The blades of the warriors strike each other. Obito blitzes her, and launches several shurikens; Mulan block them all, and only dodges one by narrowly ducking under it; the proximity still scratches her helmet as the ninja’s projectile passes over her head. Flipping back up, she slashes at Obito’s shoulder, but the ninja blocks the strike by catching the sword with his kunai. 53 Pushing Fa Mulan back, Obito leaps to the air and jumps to slam down to the ground. The soldier backflips out of the way, and deflects Obito’s next slice. Obito: Quick... Obito’s next attack locks blades with his opponent, and a twist of his wrists sends Mulan’s sword sliding down the ground. Mulan jumps behind the ninja and draws a bow, firing several arrows; with only a blur of light to signal the movement of his portal, Obito Uchiha deflects each arrow, then raises it to deliver a finishing blow. Fa kicks her sword back up into her hands and immediately throws it; knocking the knife out of Uchiha’s hands. 42 After looking back at his weapon, Obito turns to Fa Mulan and raises her fists. Obito: Hand to hand... The two lunge forward and exchange punches and kicks. It’s dead-even at first, attack met with attack, until Uchiha attempts a leg sweep. Mulan jumps over it and lands on his leg, cracking it, and punching Obito’s mask at the same time, pushing him back. To keep up the pressure, Fa draws two daggers, swiping at the ninja. The first few swings are avoided or pushed away, but eventually, the masked man takes a few cuts across the chest, and a stab to the upper arm. Obito Uchiha grips Mulan by the throat and begins to throw her over his shoulder. In a desperate attempt, Fa wraps a rope dart around Obito’s neck, and brings the ninja crashing to the ground with her. 28 Both spring to their feet and exchange a few blows; however, when Mulan appears to have an opening, Obito suddenly draws his sword from the floor, slicing the blades off of Mulan’d dagger. Mulan leaps up and kicks Obito a few times while flying through the air; each is blocked, but the soldier retains her pressure. Backflipping away, she throws what remains of her daggers, while picking up her sword. Obito slices through the daggers and rushes forward, only to have his blade trapped between the dao sword of his opponent. Fa runs up the wall of the structure, twisting Obito’s arms, but loses her advantage when she gets kicked in the chest upon landing. 18 Two quick slices carve an X into Mulan’s chest, wounding her. A point-blank shuriken to the chest explodes, sending Mulan flying back to the structure. She has no time to recover before she gets kicked in the head by Obito Uchiha. Fa takes a few more slashes before she finally puts up her blade to defend herself. The two are locked for a few seconds before withdrawing and attacking again. 12 The two slash with incredible speed, while running through the street, including brief stunts of running up walls. With a wave of her hand, Mulan sends five arrows flying at Obito close range, and prepares her blade. The ninja slices through each of the arrows, and brings his sword through for another swing. 5 Both impale each other through the chest. Heavily wounded, they stagger backwards, leaving their respective swords inside their opponent. 3 But it is the soldier from the mountain who is first to act. Stumbling forward, she grips the handle of her dao sword, and yanks it to the side, ripping open Obito’s abdomen. K.O!!! Heavily wounded, Fa Mulan slumps against the structure and slides down, activating a potion. Alive, but tired, she sighs, as a door appears. Mulan: Time to take care of you, once and for all. I must return to my home to repeal those invading Huns. Results ???: Now the mighty begin to fall. I did not expect such resistance from you, Obito, but your path ends here. For the best. This melee's winner is Fa Mulan. (Cues Attack at the Wall Score) Winning Combatant: Fa Mulan: 32 Obito Uchiha: 2 Fa Mulan advances to the Final Four! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees